City Of Past  The Mortal Instruments
by YoungMisfits
Summary: Jace and Clary try to move on as brother and sister. Amelia and Valentine are interfering. Three's a crowd. Clary is alone and must find a way herself - Clary/Jace


_**Hey, I started writing this a while ago and thought I'd maybe try finish it and put it up. I don't have a story in mind and I never do, I make it up as I write but keep in style of the original books (well I try to :3) **_

"Clary..." Jace warned as she paced toward him, although paced was probably an understatement. Her thoughts were of total anger.

Seconds ago they had been chatting and laughing when Clary tackled him and he retaliated by saying "I suppose all sisters are like you; small and annoying". Oh it wasn't the comment which annoyed her, It was the title he had given her; _Sister. _It hurt. It hurt so bad it was like being slapped hard and cold by reality. And she didn't like reality; she just wanted to stay with Jace forever.

"Jace please tell me you don't believe what valentine said. You can't even consider-"But Jace flung his hands in the air and groaned.

"I don't know, everything fits into place, clary. Maybe valentine is my dad and maybe you are my sister".

Clary's shoulders slumped. She knew he was right but this didn't feel right. He didn't feel like a brother and the love she had for him was definitely_ not_ brotherly.

"But what about…" She trailed off, letting the words dangle between them. She hadn't noticed but they were pretty close. Close enough that she could reach out and hold him and never let go. She felt herself lean towards him but his next words stopped her like a kid being told Santa wasn't real.

"Clary, this can't happen".

He clenched his fists and looked away from her. She looked down at herself, her palms. Whoever knew someone so tiny could hurt so many people. Maybe she wasn't cut out for this. Just find her mother and leave. Mother... Luke… Simon… She'd hurt them all in some way. A sob escaped her mouth so quietly; it took Jace a few seconds to realize what it was.

"Shhh" he soothed, going to put an arm around her then stopping, withdrawing his arm. "Listen, we'll figure something-"

His speech was broken by the entrance of Amelia, who gleefully bounced into the room, not caring that she interrupted and sat strangely close to Jace, making him fidget. Her long brown hair was tied up into a perfect bun with little ringlets hanging down around her face. Her mouth curved into a dazzling smile as she beamed up at Jace.

"Jace hunny, do you and you're… Sister (she practically _hissed_ the word) want to come get dinner before it goes cold" she purred at him.

Jace stood up and abruptly left the room, glancing at clary on his way out.

She reluctantly made to follow but Amelia stepped in her way, placing her tall self in Clary's path.

"Excuse me" Clary choked out but Amelia didn't budge.

"Listen, _Clary_, Jace is your brother, meaning he's available and I don't want you or your little lightwood friends getting in my way" Amelia spat.

Clary straightened herself and looked Amelia in the eye and said "It's jace's choice, only he can control his feelings".

"Ah but clary, that is where your wrong. You see, I too can control Jace to my liking" Amelia smiled daringly.

Clary narrowed her eyes "and what makes you think I'll keep my mouth shut?"

Amelia smiled even wider "that's where I come in" and with that, Amelia span; her hair twirling around her like a cape; and walked out the room.

"Jace would never settle for someone like Amelia... would he?" Clary whispered to herself. Or would he?

She heaved her legs to move and walked towards the dinning hall, stopping clear a few feet from the door so she could listen in.

A low mumbling was buzzing in the room along with a high pitch shrill of a giggle. Clary rested her forehead against the wall and closed her eyes. She didn't realize actually how tired she was and was nearly falling asleep in her awkward position when Amelia practically bounced out the room tugging Jace after her.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see _you_ there" She said innocently when clary had jumped a little, banging her head on the wall.

"Of course you didn't" clary mumbled, rubbing her head.

"Jacey... I need to be distracted…can we go to your room?" Amelia growled, playing with the front of jace's shirt. Jace flinched every so slightly, not enough for Amelia to notice and glanced at me before nodding stiffly.

Clary didn't want to move, but couldn't stop herself from pushing right past them, ignoring jace's "clary…wait" and straight out the front door into the cold night.

The cold air felt good on her face and she sat on the edge of the hard steps, enjoying the feeling of letting her tears flow out and not have to hold them back. She didn't want to be strong like Jace. She _wasn't_ strong like Jace. Since Jace and clary had found out about their parents and that they were related, Jace has been in and out of several relationships. He made it look so easy and it hurt her that he would just move on so easily. He had tried to help by setting up Isabelle as a match maker but clary just couldn't face it and told everyone to back off a little.

The wind picked up slightly, causing clary to shiver and wrap her arms around her knees. She rested her chin on them and looked around. The sky was pitch black on one end and a murky blue on the other. She took a deep breath of fresh air and it felt good on her raspy throat. She took another but then found it hard to breath as pain seared through her throat. She looked down, panicked to see a bone hand around her kneck, but although it was bone looking, soft chalk skin covered it like a thin sheet of dust. A ring with a large V made out of a red stone was nestled on the person's hand.

Valentine.

_**Review and I'll upload chapter 2 soon! x Annie**_


End file.
